runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:AWB account use
I have requested Bot Flags for TlulBot(RSC) and PurpleElephantBot(RSC) for maintenance purposes. These have both been verified here and already have flags on w:c:Runescape. This is just a notice of sorts that you may see these two bots, aswell as EvilBot if it's user decides to do some work here, doing work around the wiki. This includes but is not limited to: * Properly/categorising articles and files * Adding templates to pages * Fixing up typos and grammar * Removing unneccesary spaces * Creating or removing wanted pages and their links * Changing Jpeg and gif files to png AWB allows high-speed editing, much faster than it is possible to do manually as seen here TlulBot is fully automated while PurpleElephantBot is just an AWB account. After a while, TlulBot may start accepting requests from users who know how to use it. - 06:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Discussion No Questions/Comments at all? - 18:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Comment - Hi and welcome to the RSC wiki. We are a fairly small group of editors and don't have the extensive community discussions that you might find in larger wikis. So discussions sometimes take a little longer. About using bots here, I would just ask that you take it slowly at first so we can see how bot use can be helpful and where we might want to do things manually instead. Since we are a smaller group, I wouldn't want to see bot editing overshadowing all the good work that is also happening here manually. That being said, I do think bot use could help improve our wiki and jumpstart some good editing. To go into specifics, Ill comment on each of your possible bot tasks: * Properly/categorising articles and files - Sounds good * Adding templates to pages - Not sure, would need more specific information * Fixing up typos and grammar - Sounds good * Removing unneccesary spaces - Sounds good * Creating or removing wanted pages and their links - Not sure, I think we can do this manually * Changing Jpeg and gif files to png - No because we would want to recapture the image as a png How's that sound as some starting guidance? Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 20:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the fast reply btw... * By templates I mean stub, incomplete, cleanup, etc. Aswell ad templates like infoboxes and category joining templates. * Its much faster to make pages in AWB but if you're sure... * Yeah, I thought the only way to make pngs of good quality was to retake them but I've seen tlulbot do it 0_o it confuses me a lot. * Do you have any bots or AWB accounts on this wiki already? * Might take a while, dealing with exams right now :\ - 19:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :There are a lot of small changes, like changing RSC to RuneScape Classic or capitalization of RuneScape, or adding infoboxes to many articles. If you still want to help I can request it for you and I'll use mine as well. 23:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Closed - Due to inactivity. Seems like the idea is supported though, so feel free to go ahead on this if interested. Tollerach (talk) 23:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC)